Teach Me How To Fly
by shadoewhunter
Summary: Yohji pays the price when his own personal demon comes to exact revenge on his family of friends for what he did to her.


**Teach Me How To Fly**

"Omi!"

The scream rang out across the emptiness of the building as the man clawed out towards the others, his broken little family, all that he had ever asked for, his last ties to sanity. Shadows flew from behind him, from in front of him, shadows from the night, from the cast of the building, from their very souls. Shadows that called out to ask for the price that had been demanded and the price that was still yet to be paid.

_Black Angel, Black Angel,_

_ Can you hear me cry?_

A beautiful red arc flew up into the air, shining and shimmering in the black night sky, washed away moments that would never leave and tears of the past that would never dry as it arched up, painted in the darkness. The rain poured on, plastering hair to faces, clothes to the skin as the cold drenched onto their bodies and sank deep into the bone. A soft smile of surprise was on the young blonde's face, one hand reaching out towards the black assailant. A dart tumbled innocently down the side of the tower, falling and falling and falling, as rain and blood washed down with it. The man leapt out towards the boy child, nearly dislocating his shoulder as he was snapped back by the metal clasp around his wrist which neatly and cruelly chained him to the ground.

"Balinese-!"

His head snapped back as the cry out to him died off in a strangled gurgle as a thin wire slipped around the caller's slim neck, caressing the smooth white skin as it bit into the warm flesh. The cold wire twisted and the older man sobbed, snarled, and twisted his arm in an attempt to get out. Blood embroidered a red lace on the skin of the young man's neck just as blood splashed from the mangled wrist of the imprisoned Yohji. Ken's eyes were wide, his mouth opened wide but no sound came out, just a soft croak that carried even across the rain and the wind as his hands tightened futilely on his attacker's arms and then slipped down to his crimson bathed neck. The blood dripped down as his body fell forward in a slump, still resting on his knees. Yohji sobbed as the wire, wire such as he had caressed and stroked before, spun out with the deft ease of a professional, the same wire that he had worn as a weapon remained a thin choker around the younger man's slim neck. The body's eyes were still open, a crimson line trickling down past the cold, dead lips, his face unbelieving even in death.

_Black Angel, Black Angel,_

_Will you ever see me die?_

"Aya." The realization came as a hoarse whisper, then a blood-curling scream, a scream that carried across winds of pain, a scream that haunted the dreams of the innocent. It was a dead man's scream of desperation, for the last remaining soul in his world of darkness.

"No Aya! Stay away-NO!"

Red and orange flames flew up, flashes of beauty and life and a thousand what-ifs. A deft hand swung the katana, a blow that should have been decapitating, that should have left any other lying on the ground blood gushing out, life force leaving. But for the red-hair, his eternity of what-ifs had run out. His eyes sought out Yohji's in the last instance, as his body jerked and shook the bullets riddling it as it bit through his jacket and into his chest. The long sword dropped to the roof in a loud clatter, as the redhead's head lolled back and he crumpled to the ground. He struggled to open his mouth as the pool of blood seeped out and blended in with his hair, red on red. His beautiful violet eyes starred out at evergreen ones and then never starred at anything else again.

_Black Angel, Black Angel,_

_When did you fall from the sky so high?_

Yohji sobbed in grunts, the tears choking him, the pain inside ripping away at what was human and leaving behind only what was dead. His bloody shackled hand rested in his lap as he heard the black clad assailant step towards him, his fist trembling in anger. As the assailant knelt down on one leg in front of the tear and rain drenched Yohji, one hand reached out to caress his face, brushing back a lock of silky blond hair that had fallen forward and tucking it back behind his ear. Lips brushed his cheek, kissing his smooth skin and then licking the lips to clean away the salty traces.

"It is just you and me, Kudou. Just you and me." Her shadowed eyes gazed at him, the scar around her neck a beautiful ornament, almost like a tattooed choker. The gift she had come to repay. He looked up at her with emptiness in place of where his eyes once were. The rain came down and he looked out past her, at a world weary and cold. The dreary rain kept on falling as his hand shot out of the dark and dug deep into her neck, clawing into her jugular vein even as she slashed out with a knife at him, her gasps sounding softer and softer as both their bloods mixed and seeped down his white cross, washing it red as her blood washed his hand. He brought up his right hand, skinned bloodily clean to the bone on the sides where he had used brute force to dislodge himself from the steel manacle and forced her chin up so he could stare at her, cold dead eyes looking sadly into hers.

"No. There's only me now." Her body's fell backwards and she landed with her neck bared, deep bloody gashes marring the beautiful scar from long ago that decorated her slender white skin. Her eyes were open as the rain came down, dripping onto her face, the boy-child's blond hair, washing the blood from the taught wire around Ken's neck where he rested kneeling for eternity. And the rain cleansed the blood from the body of the redhead who lay on the ground; one arm slumped in front of his chest, lips slightly separate as if wanting to call out.

The Black Angel rose up and walked over to him, reached down and closed the dead man's violet eyes which were already starting to glaze over. His right hand dripped blood that trickled down Aya's face like tears. The Black Angel looked out into the distance for both an eternity and an instance and then he broke down and cried, cried a soundless weeping, as if all he could do was wash his face with tears. He cried until there were no more tears left to cry, until all the hurt and betrayal world in the world had been carved into the cold thing called his heart.

And then the Black Angel stepped to the edge of the building, opened his arms, and let himself fly.

_Black Angel, Black Angel,_

_Can you hear me cry?_

_Black Angel, Black Angel, _

_Will you ever see me die?_

_Black Angel, Black Angel,_

_When did you fall from the sky so high?_

_Black Angel, Black Angel,_

_Please show me how to fly…_

Author's Note:

Thax for reading! This was just sum randomness I wrote at school one day. Please review!!! Arigato! (Updated with grammer and minor changes too)


End file.
